Once More, with Feeling
|- | colspan="2" |''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (6. sezon) Buffy the Vampire Slayer bölümleri |} "Once More, with Feeling" (ya da Türkçe adıyla Bir Kez Daha, Hissederek), The WB kanalında yayınlanan, Joss Whedon tarafından oluşturulan bir fantastik dizi olan Buffy the Vampire Slayer televizyon dizisinin altıncı sezonunun yedinci bölümü. En çok beğenilen bölümlerden biri olan Once More, with Feeling'in, "müzikal bölüm" diye de telaffuz edildiği olur. Tüm Sunnydale'in şarkılar söyleyip danslar etmeye başlaması anlatılır. Bu bölüm, Emmy'e aday gösterilmişti. Genişletilmiş anlatım Xander, Magic Box'ta, Sweet adlı iblisi çağırınca, bütün Sunnydaleşarkılar söyleyip dans etmeye başlar. Her şey normal gibi görünmektedir, fakat şarkısını tamamlayamayanlar bir anda yanmaya başlarlar. Üstelik şarkılarda söylenmesi istenmeyen şeyler de söylenmeye başlar. Bölüm, Scooby Gang'ın sabahleyin kalkışıyla başlar: Buffy'nin saati çalar, bütün Scooby Gang ayağa kalkar, sırayla lavaboya doluşurlar. Tara, bir önceki bölümde Willow'un onunla yaptığı kavgayı unutmasını sağladığı çiçeği bulur ve koklar. Sonra Buffy'nin rutin devriyesi sırasında söylediği "Going through the motions"a adlı şarkı başlar. Buffy, hem mezarlıkta vampir ve iblislerle savaşmakta, hem de hayatının sıradanlığını anlatan bu şarkıyı söylemektedir. Ayrıca, dövüştüğü vampirler, bir iblis ve onların rehinesi bir adam da bu şarkıya katılır. Şarkı, "Düşünceler içinde yürümek" ya da "Öylesine takılmak" şeklinde Türkçeye çevrilebilir. Ve ertesi sabah Buffy Magicbox'a gelir. Dün gece Buffy'den başka diğer Scooby Gang'in de şarkılar söylediği anlaşılınca bu konuyla ilgili teorilerini anlattıkları bir şarkı söylerler; "I've got a theory"b (Bir Teorim Var) . Önce Giles düşüncesizce bir teoriyi anlatır ve bunu saçma bulduğunu söyler. Sonra Xander "Belki cadılardır. Kötü, çirkin cadılardır." diye bir şarkı söyler ve Tara ile Willow ona pis pis bakar. Sonra Anya "Bir teorim var...belki tavşanlardır!" der ve herkes susup Anya'ya bakar. Sonra tam Tara "Bir teorim-" derken Anya "Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes. They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses, and what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies!" (Tavşanlar herkesin sandığı gibi şirin değildirler. Zıp zıp bacakları ve basık küçük burunlarıyla tanınırlar, ve, bütün havuçlarla ne olur? Gözlerinin o kadar iyi görmesine ne gerek vardır? Tavşanlar, tavşanlar, tavşanlar olmalı!) diye bir şarkı söyleyerek tavşan korkusunu dile getirir. Herkes ona bakar. Şarkıyı söylerken Anya'nın ve Giles'ın sergiledikleri yüksek performansları gözden kaçmaz. Sonra, bunun sadece kendilerine olup olmadığını tartışırlar. Dışarıda da diğer Sunnydale sakinleri küçük çapta bir sahne gösterisi sunmaktadırlar. Böylece tüm Sunnydale'in bu halde olduğunu anlarlar. Ve araştırma yapmak üzere dağılırlar. Willow ve Tara, yola koyulmuşken, Tara, eskiden hayatının ne kadar berbat olduğunu, ezikliğini, fakat Willow'la birlikte ne kadar özel hissettiğini anlatan "Under your spell"c adlı şarkıyı söyler. Bu sırada, Dawn da Magicbox'ta, Xander, Buffy ve Giles'a böyle bir durumda neyin yanlış olabileceğini, bu durumun çok romantik olduğunu anlatmaktadır. Fakat sözünü tamamlar tamamlamaz ekrana şarkısını bitiremediği için içten başlayarak yanan bir Sunnydale sakini gelir. Daha sonra, Xander ve Anya, evlenmek üzere oldukları hâlde hâlâ birbirlerine söyleyemedikleri şeyler hakkında, "I'll never tell"d adlı şarkıyı söyleyip dans ederler. Sonra Giles'la Sunnydale sokaklarında yürürken, bu durumdan bıktıklarını, şarkılar, dansların söylememeleri gereken şeyleri onlara söylettiklerini anlatırlar. Bu sırada, bir kadın, ona ceza yazan polise "The parking ticket"e adlı şarkıyı söylemektedir. Giles, Anya ve Xander'a Buffy'nin durumundan duyduğu endişeyi anlatır, Buffy'nin araştırmadan uzak olduğunu. Bu sırada Buffy, Spike'ın yanındadır. Spike, ona kendisini rahat bırakmasını, mezarını ziyaret etmeyi kesmesini ve onu çok sevdiğini anlatan, "Rest in peace"f adlı şarkıyı söyler. Bu sırada, evde, Dawn, Tara'ya söylememesi gereken bir şey söyler. Willow'la kavga ettikleri zamanlardan nefret ettiğini, ilişkilerinin çok tatlı olduğunu, fakat kavga ettikleri zaman çok üzüldüğünü anlatır. Tara şok olmuştur, çünkü tek bir kavga ettiklerini bile hatırlamamaktadır. Tara şüphelenmiştir ve bu olayı araştırmak için Magicbox'a gittiği sırada, Sweet'in adamları Dawn'ı kaçırır ve Bronze'da rehin tutarlar. Bu sırada, Sweet, Dawn'a kendini aşağı yukarı tanıtan bir şarkı söyler; "What you feel"g. Şarkıda onu yer altındaki krallığına götüreceğini, onu kraliçesi yapacağını anlatır.. Dawn ise bunun imkânsız olduğunu, yasal olmadığını ayrıca kız kardeşinin de avcı olduğunu söyler. Bunun üzerinde Sweet adamlarına Buffy'yi bulmalarını emreder ve ikisi Bronze'da beklemeye başlarlar. Bu sırada, Buffy ve Giles dövüş teknikleri üzerine çalışmaktadırlar. Bir süre sonra, Giles, Buffy'nin yaşamında bir engel rolünü üstlendiğini, sürekli onun işlerini kısıtladığını, "keşke babanın yerine geçebilseydim" (I wish I could play the father) şeklinde, "In the way"h adlı şarkıyı söyler. Bu sırada, yukarıda Tara, bir büyü kitabından, Willow'un ona verdiği böğürtlen çalısının, zihin kontrolü ve unutturma büyüleri yapmakta kullanıldığını öğrenir ve Willow'un ona kavgalarını büyüyle unutturduğunu anlar. Bunun üzerine, Giles ve Tara, "Wish I could stay"iadlı şarkıda düet yaparlar (It'll grieve me cos I love you so, but we both know...). Şarkının bitiminde, Sweet'in adamlarından biriyle Spike içeri girer. Bu esnada Tara'nın Willow'a soğuk davrandığı hatta onu terslediği gözlenir. Sonunda Sweet'in Dawn'ı Bronze'da rehin aldığı anlaşılır ve adam, Spike'ı yere yuvarlayıp kaçar. Buffy'nin "Plan nedir?" sorusuna Giles'tan "Buffy yalnız gidecek" cevabı gelince, Buffy yola koyulur ve yolda arkadaşlarının onu yarı yolda bıraktığını, şimdi tek başına ateşler içinde yürümek zorunda olduğunu anlatan "Walk through the fire"j adlı şarkıyı söyler. Bu şarkıya farklı mekanlarda olmalarına rağmen, herkes eşlik eder.(I've touch the fire and it freezes me, I look into it and it's black...) Sonunda Buffy Bronze'a varır ve Sweet'in karşısında kardeşini bırakmasına ikna etmek için "Something to sing about"k adlı şarkıyı söylemeye başlar. "Hayat bir şov ve biz de oyuncularız" ("Life's a show and we all play our parts ...") diyerek başlar şarkıya, montunu çıkarır, şarkıyı söyleyip arada sırada yüksek tempoda dans ederek devam eder ve Scooby'ler gelir. Anya ve Tara, Buffy'nin çevresini arkasına geçerler ve dans ederler. Sonra Buffy, Sweet ve Dawn'ın oturduğu sahneye çıkıp "Acı yoktu, korku yoktu, endişe yoktu onlar beni Cennetten çıkarana kadar."(There was no pain, no fear, no doubt till they pulled me out of Heaven.) der ve Willow'un gözleri dolar, tüm Scooby'ler de yıkılmıştır. Sonra Sweet'e döner ve "Lütfen, bana bir şey verin, ..." ("Please, give me something, ...") der. Buffy, çaresizlik içinde etrafına bakar, şarkıyı tamamlayacak bir şey bulamaz ve hızla dans etmeye ve duman çıkartmaya başlar. Onu tutan şey ise Spike olur ve şarkıya Buffy'nin kaldığı yerden devam eder. Böylece Buffy yanmaktan kurtulurken, Spike ile aralarında ciddi bir elektriklenme olur. Sonra şarkı biter, sessizlik olur ve Dawn ayağa kalkıp, Buffy'nin "The Gift" adlı bölümde, ölmeden önce Dawn'a söylediği "The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it" ("Dünyadaki en zor şey, içinde yaşamayı becerebilmek.") cümlesini söyler. Sweet de alkışlar ve Dawn'ı da alıp krallığına dönmeye hazırlanırken, Dawn onu çağırmadığını, taktığı kolyeyiyse Magicbox'ta yerde bulduğunu söyler. Giles, bu durumda Sweet'i başka birinin çağırmış olması gerektiğini belirttikten sonra, onu çağıranın Xander olduğu anlaşılır. Bunu, "mutlu bir son" yaşamak için yaptığını söyler. Sweet, onu çağıranın bir erkek olduğunu anlayınca, "Sahip olduğunuz tüm sırlar açığa çıktı, bu mutlu bir son mu? Haydi söyleyin, Bir kez daha, hissederek. Şimdi gidiyorum, hepinizle cehennemde görüşürüz" diye bir şarkı söyler ve arkasında parlak dumanlar bırakarak kaybolur. Hepsi kalakalmış ve tüm sırları açığa çıkmış şekilde birbirlerine bakmakta olan Scooby Gang, "Where do we go from here"l adlı son bir şarkı söylerler. Spike da onlarla birlikte şarkı söylemekteyken, çok saçma bir şey yaptığını düşünür ve Bronze'da ayrılır. Fakat Buffy onu durdurur. Ama Spike Buffy'nin içeri girip şarkıyı tamamlaması gerektiğini söylerken Buffy sözünü keser ve Walk Through The Fire adlı şarkısının başını söylemeye başlar. Spike da eşzamanlı olarak Rest In Peace adlı şarkısına başlar. "Bu gerçek değil -...ama hissetmek istiyorum." ve "...ama sen bana hissettirebilirsin" kısımlarında ikisinin sözleri çakışır ve söylemeyi keserler. Ve Buffy ile Spike, sihrin etkisi altında olmadan ilk kez öpüşürler ve bölüm biter. Prodüksiyon Proje tasarımcısı Joss Whedon bu bölümü yazmak için altı ayını harcamıştır, ayrıca ilk defa müzik sözleri yazmıştır. Bölüm başlığının çevirileri * İspanyolca: Otra vez, con más sentimiento * Fransızca: Que le spectacle commence ("Bırak Şov Başlasın") * Almanca: Noch einmal mit Gefühl * İtalyanca: La vita è un musical ("Hayat Bir Müzikaldir") * Fince: Vielä kerran tunteella * İsveççe: En gång till, med känsla CD şarkı listesi Yukarıdaki şarkıları isimleri ile video siteleri (YouTube, Google Video, Yahoo...) veya Peer to Peer(P2P) paylaşım programlarından—Lime Wire, iMesh, Ares gibi—aratırsanız bulabilirsiniz. Ayrıntılar * Once More, with Feeling, Buffy the Vampire Slayer'ın en uzun bölümüdür. Genelde 42 dakika süren bölümlerin aksine, Once More, With Feeling 50 dakikadır. * Yapımcı şirket Mutant Enemy'nin maskotu mutant, her bölümün sonunda çıkardığı "Grr, Arggh!" sesini, bu bölüme özel olarak arya biçiminde söylemiştir. * Once More, with Feeling'in çekimleri, danslar, müzikler ve şarkıların yazılmasıyla birlikte 2 hafta sürmüştür. * Anya'nın bu bölüm zamanında Sunnydale'de söylemiş olduğu, ancak Once More With Feeling bölümünde görmediğimiz bir şarkıyı, 7. sezonun 5. bölümü olan Selfless'da izleyeceğiz. Notlar # ^ YouTube'da Going through the motions # ^ YouTube'da I've got a theory # ^ YouTube'da Under your spell # ^ YouTube'da I'll never tell # ^ YouTube'da The parking ticket # ^ YouTube'da Rest in peace # ^ YouTube'da What you feel # ^ YouTube'da In the way # ^ YouTube'da Wish I could stay # ^ YouTube'da Walk through the fire # ^ YouTube'da Something to sing about # ^ YouTube'da Where do we go from here Dış bağlantılar * IMDb'de "Once More, with Feeling" * TV.com'da "Once More, with Feeling" * YouTube'da Once More, With Feeling, Kamera Arkası * YouTube'da Once More, With Feeling, Speed Up * YouTube'da Once More, With Feeling, Fransızca